lina dies
by xina-chan
Summary: lina dies
1. Chapter 1

What if Lina did die in the fight with Copy Rezo

"Now you little witch die" Rezo said.

Rezo shot a spell toward Sylphiel but Lina pushed Sylphiel out of the way and the spell hit Lina instead.

"Gourry can you come here" Lina said. "Okay" Gourry said.

Once Gourry was over beside Lina she told Gourry that she was dying.

"Gourry I love you" Lina said as she kissed Gourry. "Lina I love you too" Gourry said. "Gourry can you name your first daughter after me?" Lina asked. "okay" Gourry said.

10 years later

Gourry and Sylphiel are married and have five girls.

Tsuki,Lina,Momo,lia and ria all have long black hair and blue eyes. They are all five years old.

"Mama there is someone hurt out here" Ria yelled to her mom. "Coming ria" Sylphiel called.

Sylphiel walked over to ria and saw a girl with long green hair but Sylphiel couldn't tell if the girl had red eyes or not because she was out cold.

10 hours later

"hi" the girl said. "Lina Inverse is that you?" Sylphiel asked. "yes and no" Lina said. "who are you?" Sylphiel asked. "My name is Lina Shirai" Lina said.

Lina has long green hair and red eyes.

The end for now!?( :


	2. Chapter 2

Lina dies ch.2

"Lina Inverse was reborn as Lina shirai" Sylphiel said. "that's right" Lina said. "So this is Lina shirai reborn from Lina Inverse's dead body" Tsuki said. "yes" Momo said. "Lina is that you?" Gourry asked. "yes and no" Lina said. "what's your last name Lina?" Gourry asked. "shirai" Lina said. "okay" Gourry said. "Lina do you want to live here with us?" Sylphiel asked. "Sure" Lina said. "looks like you need some clothes" Sylphiel said. "yea I do don't I" Lina said.

The next day

"So what are you looking for Lina?" Sylphiel asked. "Shirts,pants,skirts,bras,hats,shoes and two dresses" Lina said.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Lina dies ch3

Lina and Sylphiel were out shopping for clothes when they ran into amelia and zelgadis.

"Lina Inverse is that you?"Amelia asked. "no i'm not" lina said. "who are you than?" zelgadis asked. "that is a secret" Lina said. "mono volt" zelgadis said.

Zelgadis put his hand on lina's neck and lina screamed in pain.

"Now tell me who you are?" Zelgadis asked. "Lina shirai" lina said before she passed out.

End ch3


	4. Chapter 4

Lina dies ch4

2 hours later

"Lina you're awake" Sylphiel said. "yea i am" Lina said. "Lina i'm so sorry" zelgadis said. "Zel lets go for a walk okay" Lina said. "okay" zel said.

During the walk

"zel I have to tell you something okay" Lina said. "okay" Zel said. "Zel I-

End ch4


	5. Chapter 5

Lina dies ch5

"Zel I love you" Lina said as she kissed him. "Lina I love you too" Zel said as he kissed her back. "we better get back to the house before they start to worry about us" Lina said. "yea we better" zel said.

Back at the house

"Sylphiel,Amelia,Gourry,Momo,Tsuki,Lina,ria and lia Zel and i are in love with each other" Lina said.

Nine months later

Lina and Zel have twin girls named hikari and Tsukuyo Shirai

End ch5


	6. Chapter 6

Lina dies ch6

"Lina can I tell you something?" Amelia asked. "Sure" Lina said. "I'm going to have Zel's baby" Amelia said. "Okay" Lina said and she runs off crying. "what happened?" Zel asked. "I just told Lina that I going to have your baby and she runs off crying" Amelia said. "You stupid bitch how dare you say that to my sweet Lina. I am going to go find her. You stay put bitch" Zel hissed at Amelia.

With Lina

"I can't Amelia said that" Lina said crying. "Lina where are you" Zel called. "I'm right over here" Lina called back.

Zel found Lina crying her eyes out.

"My sweet Lina what's wrong?" Zel asked. "Amelia said that she was going to have your baby" Lina said crying some more. "shh its okay Amelia is a lying bitch anyway" Zel said. "You mean you never had sex with her?" Lina asked. "No" Zel said.

12 years later

Hikari,Tsukuyo,yume,saki and ariko all have long green hair and red eyes.

Ages

Hikari and Tsukuyo-12

Yume-11

Saki-8

Ariko-6

End ch6


	7. Chapter 7

Lina dies ch7

"Mom this is Amber,Amethyst,belle,bella and Shana our lovers"Hikari,Tsukuyo,yume,saki and ariko said as they gave their lovers a kiss

20 years later

Amber and hikari have one girl named kisa

Amethyst and Tsukuyo have one girl named Tsuku

Belle and yume have one girl named isabel

Bella and Saki have one girl named Anabella

Ariko and Shana have one girl named Kohana

The end


End file.
